


Don't Make Me Mourn You

by languageismymistress



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, Sad, alternative universe, small to no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Erik learns a hard lesson in love from Mav





	Don't Make Me Mourn You

Seeing Erik’s face on the small intercom device sent a shiver down Mav’s spine. Never in her wildest thoughts would she ever expect to see him again, alive.

 

“Erik.” She whispered, low enough that Okoye didn’t hear but loud enough for Shuri to hear. Shuri turned to wave Okoye goodbye before diverting her attention back to Mav.

 

“You know him?” Shuri ushered Mav to a seat, handing her a glass of water from nowhere.

 

“Kinda, we were a thing, an almost, its complicated, he’s a, he’s a soldier, I supplied him some weapons and trained with him and other things,” she winked, “I just never thought I would see him again.”

 

“Well now is your chance.” Shuri smiled, the brightness from the young girl warmed a cold part of Mav’s heart that Erik had left.

 

“I can’t, not here, not now, I’m not ready.” She shook her head, her hands shaking as she grabbed a small folded torn note from her pocket.

 

“His name is Erik Stevens, Codename: Killmonger, the marks on his body symbolise his kills, he is from Oakland, California and he is the most stubborn kind hearted jerkface you will ever meet.” Mav handed the piece of paper over to Shuri. “Give him that once the thunder has struck, and listen to his story before you decide, tell your brother that a wise man once told me that had stopped letting vengeance consume them, let him teach that to Erik.”

 

"And you are going where?”

 

Mav didn’t answer. She stood and thanked Shuri for the water and hospitality, grabbing her phone to flick a message to Loki,  _lights up in five,_ smiling at the emoji response she received in return.

 

“I hope we meet again, I would love to pick your brain about everything and I know Faith would LOVE to meet you.” She smiled, her body shaking.

 

“I will.” Shuri held the piece of paper tight in her hand, following Mav up the path to the hallway, the girls separating as Shuri headed to the Throne Room and Mav headed outside, smiling at Thor in the open space.

 

“I need to get you a phone.” Thor laughed, picking her up before both disappearing from the site.

 

 

Shuri, seated in the Throne Room, waited patiently as her brother ordered Erik in, the note from Mav in her hand.  _Wait till the thunder_  repeating in her mind, whatever that meant, white people were strange.

 

A flash of light cast over the Throne Room followed by thunder, the Throne Room rumbling in the lightning’s wake.

 

Shuri stood and spoke before either of her family members could stop her.

 

“I know who you are.”

 

Everyone’s focused their attention on her.

 

“And who’s that Princess?”

 

“Erik Stevens, Killmonger, Mav’s  _friend_.”

 

“Mav?”

 

Both men spoke the same word at the same time. Their attention turned from her to each other, then back to her grinning face.

 

"She told me to give this to you once the thunder left,"

 

"Well seeing how I am tied up at the moment, I’m gonna need you to read it for me princess."

 

"Fine.”

 

Shrui unfolded the piece of paper. Her grin turned sombre as she took in the tear marked paper and smudged ink.  _A stern talking to Erik would be happening in the near future._

 

_“Dear Erik,_

_Sam, you know the man who was in hospital when you damn left,”_

 

“So I am just going to use the word damn instead of what she has written.” Erik laughed at the strained look on Shuri’s face.

 

_“thought it best that I write down all that is brewing in my mind so I can set it free and be done with it, with you. A lot easier said than done. I have been sitting here for the past three hours trying to figure out what I would say to you if you were here but the thing is, if you were here I wouldn’t be writing this damn letter,”_

 

Shuri let out a deep breath, Erik took a step back.

 

_**Good** _ _._

 

“ _I needed you more than I have ever needed anyone before in my life but you just up and left like you do. Normally I’m fine with that, hell, I’m the one kicking you out, but that morning, waking to see you damn gone, bed cold and everything damn broke me. Are you happy? You broke me in every damn way I thought I could survive but of course not, you managed to worm your way under my skin and I managed to form feelings and now here we are, me heartbroken and lost and you probably off killing people with no care in the world."_

 

”It’s not like-.“ T'Challa cut Erik off.

 

"Let her finish."

 

_"Do you know what the worse thing about this all is? I don’t blame you, not even a little bit not at all, I could go all Ten Things I Hate About You on your ass but what would it do, all I know is that my heart still loves you”_

 

“Mav,” Erik sounded defeated.

 

**Good.**

 

_“And I can’t do a damn thing about it, I just have to ride it out solo cause you left with the map that had the way out of this heartbreak maze you put me in without even knowing. Guess that’s what you get for being an idiot falling for the unattainable. And that’s what you are Erik, unattainable, you are the stars in the sky, the air in the wind, the waves in the ocean, you’re there but untouchable, you crash in and leave, maybe you should be the Hurricane, then again, you have killed me in so many ways I didn’t think imaginable."_

 

”We are going to talk after this.” T'Challa glared at him, Erik just nodded.

 

_"I hope you find peace one day Erik, I am just sad that I won’t be a part of that, love your Mav."_

 

”Now that is a love letter.”

 

Erik remained silent, a small tear threatening to fall from his eye. He shook his head to make it disappear, he refused to let them fall at all.

 

“You are going to head out that door, follow that girl, find her, make up with her and then come back here to talk,” The room stared at Shuri.

 

“Nah, she deserves-.”

 

Shuri put her hand up.

 

“We will throw you off a mountain if you even think to say the word ‘better’, she doesn’t care, she wants you, I will force you to talk to her if needed.” Shuri warned.

 

“But come back, we needed to talk and rectify the past, there is no needed to carry the burdens of our parents past with us if we endeavor to move forward into the future,”

 

T'Challa ordered Erik to be unclasped, nodding to Ayo and two others to help him take flight. The others in the room looked on with confusion at their Kings words.

 

“While he is gone I will fill you in on who is  _really_ is.”


End file.
